Many different types of receiver architectures are known. Some receivers implement a full-band capture receiver in which receiver circuitry is implemented having a bandwidth that is wide enough to process a whole band or a large portion of the band. While this arrangement necessarily includes a channel of interest, such architectures suffer from higher power consumption and higher interference, given that blocker channels also may be present in the received signal.
Other receiver arrangements are implemented with a narrow-band receiver in which components are configured to receive only a single channel of information. While such receivers have lower power consumption, there are drawbacks to such architectures in that information of channels outside the single received channel cannot be obtained.